Of Fairy Tales and Misogyny
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Once upon a time, not that long ago, in a land not that far away, there lived a man named Piers Pomfrey. Dear Piers Pomfrey, karma sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not to be taken seriously – I found the archive yesterday and decided to write this xx It literally took five minutes xx (But please still read and review) xx**

Once upon a time, not that long ago, in a land not that far away their lived a man named Sir Piers Pomfrey. Sir Piers Pomfrey (to be forthwith known as Piers) hated women.

He loathed them.

And when he was beaten by a group of school girls from St Trinians this hatred escalated.

(And being ousted as a misogynist on live TV really didn't help his reputation.)

After a few short years, planning revenge against the girls that had dared to thwart and humiliate him (and failing in each of his retaliatory strikes), he met a young woman named Mina who was suitably submissive and not at all defiant. That was very good. She knew her place. Women were still cattle, but he needed _someone_ to pass the Pomfrey line on to.

After two years Mina became pregnant.

And nine months later she gave birth to a little girl.

Piers was _not_ happy.

And they all lived not-so happily ever after.

(The moral of this story is that women and men are equal. And karma sucks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine Pomfrey was quite glad she was a Catherine (after all, with a father called Piers Pomfrey there were much worse names available.) She supposed her name was one of the few things chosen by her mother Mina, her father too busy having a tantrum about the fact that he had a daughter, not the son and heir he'd craved. (Not to mention the fact that he was a misogynist and it was in fact a wonder he'd married in the first place, never mind found someone willing to marry him.)

She wasn't as much of a dormouse either (read as at all). She was just very good at pretending that she was. It was a side effect of having an ex-St. Trinians girl as her nanny (after all she was still a Pomfrey and therefore they kept to the old traditions. Catherine had been handed straight to a nanny for care.)

It turned out Tania liked causing mischief so much she decided to teach others to follow her example.

Aged 31 and well equipped with both the education of a respectable young lady and St. Trinians life skills, Catherin proved her father very, very wrong.

She became the best Prime Minister England had seen in almost fifty years.

(Again, Piers Pomfrey, karma _sucks_.)


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine also had fun utterly destroying her father's reputation as head of the Pomfrey family. If he had a record for something then Catherine had to go out and beat it, just to prove to him that women were worth their space on this Earth, like he disagreed with.

Frankly, it was insulting. Catherine was far smarter than her father ever was and yet he thought her gender inferior.

Well, some people just can't handle the truth can they?

It made the look on his face when she graduated from university (Oxford) aged eighteen even more hilarious.

Her father had been nineteen when he'd graduated.

St Trinians had set up some great traps to get a good photo of his face when he'd found out. She'd had it enlarged and framed, on her living room wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a feeling something will come along about her children, but I don't know yet :)**

She also made the point to never marry. She became Prime Minister aged 31, the third female Prime Minister in Britain in spite of its long history, and she did her job well.

She couldn't keep everyone happy, no one could, but she kept an awful lot of them happy and appeased the ones that she couldn't as best she could. Politics was a difficult game for anyone.

She was good at this job, arguably better than anyone had seen in a long time.

And she did it alone. She didn't rely on a husband or a partner, and made it very clear that she was not interested in dating. It wasn't that she was keeping herself unhappy just to spite her father - she just never met anyone she was honestly interested in. Her father had left her with a rather poor impression of men and the feminism at St Trinian's had just broadened her horizons.

She did adopt though. By the time she was forty, she had five children, from all over the world, giving each of them a better life.

Catherine raised them alone.

And all five of her daughters did something wonderful with their lives.

She made sure to post every newspaper article about them to her father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone asked about the children x As I made it clear they were adopted, they were adopted from all over the world, which I thought was nice of Catherine :) Please read and review xx**

Her eldest daughter, Amira, went into medicine and became one of the most well-renowned doctors in the world. She was praised for her intelligence and logic, and married twice, each husband blessing her with two children. Amira was happy and never wanted for anything, what with the amount of money she made out of her career.

Catherine's second daughter, Sofia, became a famous ice-skater, winning all sorts of competitions and happy enough to not want to compete internationally. Her husband was also a doctor and he and Amira had fun discussing the latest medical theories.

Elise was third, a ballet dancer, who owned her own ballet school and loved nothing more than teaching her girls. She was also the one most involved with charity, disappearing off to do sponsored skydives and hikes in the depths of Peru. Catherine didn't mind as long as Elise came back safe and phoned.

On one of those trips she came back with a husband, a lovely man two years younger than herself, and who was just as flighty.

Catherine didn't see much of either of them after that.

Fourth was Kiara, who went into law. She loved her job, almost too much, and had to be dragged away from her office most days. Compassionate and smart, she was also the one most frequently at home. Sometimes Catherine wished she would find herself a husband or some sort of stable relationship and perhaps some children.

The youngest of her children was Alexa, who loved to be called Lexi. She was still a teenager, but so smart that she had already long since graduated high school and was studying college courses - online of course.

At the minute she was Head Girl at St Trinians.

All of her children were happy, loved and successful.

Catherine was happy.

And her father could go and choke on it.


End file.
